1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hydrostatic pressure testing of tubular products, and more specifically, to a testing apparatus for providing in situ testing of individual segments of tubular products in a manner that simulates the stresses encountered during use of the tubular product.
2. Description of the Related Art
The purpose of hydrostatic pressure testing of tubular products is to detect material defects that may affect the safe performance of the products for their intended application. This is particularly important where high operating pressures are encountered during use, or where contaminated materials (e.g., radioactive fluids) are transported through the tubular products.
Hydrostatic pressure testing of tubular products at design limit conditions is typically done by capping the tubular product at each end and pressurizing the entire tube using a fluid such as water. A major limitation of this method is that the entire product must be tested without regard to the location of any defects. Failure of the tube, if it occurs, will only reveal the location of the worst defect without allowing an independent evaluation of other possible defects along the length of the tube. In cases where multiple defects are known to exist, no acceptable method has heretofore been available to independently test each of the defects.